Life with the Kinkirks
by R-O-X-Y-9909
Summary: Lucy and Kevin live in Texas with their three kids. What will happen when Lucy is offered a job back home? Will the kids agree to the move? Will they fit in at their new schol? Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

-1Lucy and Kevin- Lucy the associate pastor at a church in Texas wear they moved thirteen years ago. and Kevin is a police officer. They have three kids:

Kylie Rae Kinkirk- Kylie is fourteen is a freshman in high school. She loves the mall and hanging out with her friends. She plays field hockey, basketball, and softball.

Avery Michelle Kinkirk- Avery is twelve and in seventh grade. She is very quiet and would rather be at home with her family than hang out with her friends. She does ice skating, and gymnastics.

Gracie Ryann Kinkirk- Gracie is five and is in kindergarten. She loves going to school and is very out going. She is taking swimming lessons and also does gymnastics like Avery.


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday Morning Lucy was woken up by the sound of Kevin's alarm clock beeping and then phone ringing on her nightstand. Kevin. Get up or you'll be late for work. Lucy said tiredly before she picked up the phone. Okay. He replied. Lucy then picked up the phone. Hello. Lucy said. Hey Luce. It's dad. Oh hey dad what's up? Lucy replied now more awake. Oh well I just wanted to tell you that I am going to be retiring from the church at the end of October. Eric said. You are. Why? Lucy asked a little confused about what her father was saying. Well, Luce I've been working there for a very long time and I think it's time that I hand the job down to someone else. Eric replied. Okay well I guess that makes sense. Lucy said in a more understanding voice. Yeah. I am still looking for someone to take my place though I haven't found quite the right person yet. You know what I mean? Eric asked. I think so. Lucy said. If you know anyone who would be interested in it tell them to call me. Eric said. Luce are the girls up yet! Kevin yelled from the bathroom. Almost. Lucy replied. Dad I gotta get then girls up I'll call you later okay. Alright Luce. Love you bye. I love you too dad good luck with your search bye. Lucy said and hung up and went to Kylie and Avery's room. Girls you up yet Lucy asked from outside the door. When no one responded she opened the door. Avery. Lucy said trying to get her up. Avery honey it's time to get up or you'll be late for school. Mom? Avery asked. Yeah now get up sleepy head. Lucy said laughing. Do I have to? Yes you only have a half day of school I think you can make it. Fine. Avery said as she went to the bathroom to get ready. Kylie it's time to get up. No. Kylie said sleepily and rolled over to the other side of her bed. Kylie please get up. It's Friday. Lucy said trying to sound positive. I don't care but I'll get up anyway. Kylie said sarcastically. Good. Lucy said and went into Gracie's room. Gracie was already up and dressed by the time Lucy got there. Well aren't you up and ready to go early this morning. I know mommy I woke up really early cause I could hear daddy's alarm clock beeping. I guess Kylie was right it's not a good thing to have the room next to you and daddy. Gracie said. I guess not Lucy laughed. Mommy's going to go get ready now and daddy should be out soon if you want breakfast. Okay. Lucy said. Okay mommy. Gracie said. Lucy then went into her and Kevin's room to get ready. By the time she got downstairs, everybody was down there and ready to go. Girls you better leave now if you want to make it to the bus. Lucy said when she got to the kitchen. Right. Avery said. Bye mom. Bye dad, bye Gracie. Kylie and Avery said. Bye they all said. Then Kevin left with Gracie and Lucy went to the church.

When Lucy got home at Six, the Kylie was in her room doing homework and Avery was at the kitchen table doing homework and Gracie was in her room playing. Lucy went into the living room where Kevin was watching the news. Why isn't Avery doing her homework in her room with Kylie like she usually does? Lucy asked. I don't know. When I got home with Gracie they were fighting over something and I don't know what it was I couldn't make out what they were yelling about. Kevin said. Oh okay. Lucy said and sat down next to Kevin. Who called this morning when I was in the shower? Kevin asked. Oh that was my dad. Lucy said. He called to tell me that he was retiring from the church at the end of October and that he was looking for someone to take his place and he hadn't found the right person to do it yet and if I knew anyone then to have them call him were his words I believe. Lucy said. Oh so do you know anyone? Kevin asked. He didn't want anyone I knew to do it Kevin he was asking me. Lucy said. But not really asking me. She added. Oh why didn't he just come right out and ask you then? Kevin asked. Because he didn't want me to feel like I had to do it and move all the way back to Glen Oak. Oh now I get it. Kevin said. Do you want to do it ? Kevin asked her. Yeah I would like to but I don't know if the kids will like the idea of moving to California, and what about your job? I could ask to get a transfer. Kevin said. Oh. Lucy said. Let's talk to the kids. Kevin said. Okay. Lucy said happily. She had always wanted to work at her dads church. Gracie, Avery, Kylie can you come to the living room please? Kevin yelled to his kids. When they all came in Kylie and Gracie sat on the couch and Avery sat in the chair. What did you want to talk to us about daddy? Gracie asked. Well. Lucy started. Grandpa called me this morning and told me that he is retiring from the church and he wanted to know if I would take his place. Lucy finished. So what do you kids think about moving to California? Kevin asked. I'll go. Gracie said. Me to. Avery replied. What about you Kylie? Sure. She replied. Great. So we're moving at then end of October.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The weeks passed quickly and before they new it, it was the girls last day at school and they would be leaving the following day. Girls. Kevin said trying to get Kylie and Avery out of bed. Time to get up. Do I have to? Kylie asked. Yes you do. Kevin said. But I promise tomorrow you don't have to go. Kevin said. Yeah. Kylie said I don't have to go to school but I have to sit in a car for who knows how many hours listening to Gracie say are we there yet and then start singing some weird song she learned at school. Kylie. Kevin said. Just get your butt out of bed. Fine. She sighed. Ok. Kevin then went over to Avery. Avery time to get up. Kevin said. Ok. She said and got up. Alright. Kevin said and walked toward Gracie's room. Gracie. Gracie honey it's time to get up. Ok daddy. She said and got out of bed and Kevin got out her cloths and then went back to his room to get ready. Gracie finished getting ready and went downstairs to the kitchen where Lucy was making breakfast. Hi mommy. Gracie said as she sat down at the table. Good morning honey. Lucy replied back. Mommy are we leaving today? Gracie questioned. I don't know honey. If we don't leave tonight then we will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Lucy said. Okay mommy. Gracie said. Mommy. Gracie said again. Yes sweetie. Lucy said. We should get a dog. Gracie said. A dog. Lucy said. You want to get a dog now. Yeah. Gracie said. My friend Emily has a dog and she said he sleeps in her bed. Gracie said. He does. Lucy said. Yes he does. Gracie said. Can we please get a dog? Gracie asked. I don't know honey we'll see. Lucy said as Kevin was walking into the kitchen. What are we going to see about? Kevin asked. Daddy. Gracie said running over to him. Can we get a dog? Gracie asked. Gracie. Kevin said. Yes daddy. How about we talk about getting a dog after we move. Okay? Kevin asked. Okay daddy. But if we do get a dog can we name her Molly? Gracie asked. Gracie. Kevin said. Later. Alright. Okay daddy. She replied and Lucy placed her breakfast in front of her. Where are the girls? Lucy asked. Upstairs getting ready I think. Kevin said as he walked over to the stairs. Kylie, Avery hurry up or you'll be late. Kevin yelled up the stairs. Stop yelling dad or we'll all be deaf. Kylie said as she came downstairs with Avery behind her. They walked over to the table to eat their breakfast. Daddy said we could get a dog. Gracie said to her older sisters. No. I didn't. Gracie I said we would talk about this after we moved. Kevin said. Don't get your hopes up Grace. Avery said. Dad told me we would talk about getting a dog after you were born and as you can see that never happened. Avery told her little sister. Yeah daddy's not very good at keeping his promises. Gracie said. Hey dad. Kylie said. What ever happened to my cat that I was getting for my tenth birthday. Well. Kylie. Kevin said. We got you a cat for your birthday. Remember? Kevin asked. Oh right the stuffed one that made the weird noises. Kylie said. You mean snowflake? Gracie asked. Yeah. Kylie said. What happened to him? You gave him to me remember? Gracie said. Oh yeah. Okay girls we could sit here and talk about animals all day or we could get on the bus. Lucy said. Okay. Bye mom. Bye dad. The girls said as they got up to leave. Bye girls and remember come straight home today okay we still have a lot of packing to do. Okay. Bye.

The day passed quickly for everyone and before Kylie, Avery and Gracie knew it they were saying goodbye to all of their friends and taking the last step out of their school knowing they were never coming back. When they got home Avery, Gracie, and Kylie went up to their rooms to finish packing. Avery was moving her bed over to get anything that was under it out. Hey, Kylie look at this. Avery said. What. Kylie asked walking over. Remember this she said pointing to a huge whole in the wall and they both started laughing. Yeah. Kylie said. I was using a softball to throw into the basketball hoop on the wall and I missed. Yeah. Avery said. And mom wasn't home and dad came up to see what happened and you were standing up against the hole and started hugging me so dad wouldn't ask what we were doing. Avery said laughing. We changed the whole room around and I purposely put your bed against the whole so if mom or dad ever found it, it would look like you did it. Kylie said. Oh thanks Ky. Avery said. Your welcome. Kylie said sarcastically. We better finish packing so we don't have to stay up all night doing it. Avery said. Yeah we should. Kylie agreed. Lucy and Kevin got home about fifteen minutes after the girls did and they finished packing the rest of the house since their room was already done. At about 9 o'clock, the entire house was packed and the movers were there. Girls. Lucy called up the stairs. Could you come down here. They all came running down. What. They all asked. Do you girls want to leave tonight or tomorrow morning. Early tomorrow morning. Kevin asked. Tonight they all said not wanting to be there any longer because all they could think about was everything that had happened in that house and that was making it harder to leave. Okay go start bringing some of your boxes down. Okay. They said. In about two hours, all the boxes were in the truck and everyone was ready for the long drive to California.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Matt and Sarah:

Matt is an Ob/gyn and Sarah is a pediatrician. They have four kids:

Tanner who is fifteen

Paige who is eleven

Ryan who is eight

Hailey who is five

Mary and Carlos

Mary is a high school gym teacher and Carlos is a real estate broker. They have two kids:

Madison who is nine

Mercy who is six

Simon and Cady:

Simon works in advertisement and Cady is a Preschool teacher. They have five kids:

Addison who is fourteen

Austin who is ten

Autumn who is Austin's twin sister

Aidan who is eight

Audrey who is three

Ruthie and Mike:

Ruthie is the guidance consoler at the middle school and Mike is a Lawyer. They have four kids:

Summer who is twelve

Loraine ( Rae) who is eleven

Hannah who is six

Hayden who is also six

Sam and Ava:

Sam is a History teacher at the high school and Ava if a nurse. They have three kids:

Heather who is nine

Macy who is five

Ethan who is one

David and Cheryl:

David is an EMT and Cheryl is a first grade teacher. They have four kids:

Cailin who is eleven

Morgan who is nine

Logan who is four

Brandon who is also four

Please Review


End file.
